Aqua
"The three of us will always be one." -Aqua. 'Aqua '(voiced by Willa Holland) is one of three protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. She is a beautiful Keyblade wielder who, along with her friends Terra and Ven, dreamed of becoming a Keyblade Master. She is the only one of the three to become a Keyblade Master. Aqua started off as Master Eraqus' apprentice at the Land of Departure where she and Terra trained to become a Keyblade Master. One day, Master Xehanort arrived and left a new apprentic to work with name Ventus. Aqua and Terra welcomed him with open arms, but Ventus fell into a coma when he was asked questions. Aqua decided to look after Ven in case he woke up, until one day he finally did. Since that day, Aqua developed a very close relationship with Ventus, acting much like his older sister and becoming very protective of him. Over the years, Aqua, Terra, and Ven forged a strong bond with each other. After Ven and Terra left the Land of Departure, Aqua was ordered by Master Eraqus to bring Ven back and to keep an eye on Terra if he would get to close to the darkness. During her travels, Aqua found herself in Radiant Garden, where she met young Kairi, and unintentionally performed the Keyblade inheritance ceremony. After a series of events that started to drive the three of them apart, they eventually reunited and fought Master Xehanort and Vanitas at the Keyblade Graveyard. There she fought Braig and Vanitas (who had taken control of Ventus' heart), and managed to beat them both and destroy the χ-blade. But the battle caused Ventus' heart to go into a sleep. Aqua took Ventus' comatose body back to the Land of Departure (which had been destroyed by Master Xehanort), and used her master's Keyblade to transform the land into Castle Oblivion. She left Ventus' body in the Chamber of Waking and promised to be back to wake him up. Aqua found Terra at Radiant Garden, but his body was now the vessel of Master Xehanort's heart. She tried to bring Terra back to his senses, but Xehanort stabbed himself with his own Keyblade, and falls into a portal to the Realm of Darkness. Aqua dived in after him, but realizing she would be unable to save them both, sacrificed her armor and Keyblade and sent him back into the Realm of Light, while she remained behind, waiting to be rescued. In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, she is Jeffrey's love interest, and later on girlfriend, and finally wife. She will also serve as Xion's adopted mother. She's also second-in-command to the team. Duel Monster Cards Monsters: *7 Color Fish *Mermaid Knight *Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 *Levia-Dragon - Daedalus *Tribe-Infecting Virus *Fairy Dragon *Amazon of the Seas *Zone Eater *Aqua Dragon *Mobius the Frost Monarch *The Legendary Fisherman *Warrior of Atlantis Spells Cards: *A Legendary Ocean *Salvage *Pot of Greed *Polymerzation *Mystical Space Typhoon *Dark Hole *Heavy Storm *Graceful Charity *Aqua Jet Trap Cards: *Call of the Haunted *Tornado Wall *Torrential Tribute Trivia *Aqua will finally be freed from the Realm of Darkness in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, ''and will meet Jeffrey, Jaden and their teams. Jeffrey develops a crush on Aqua during this Adventure. *She'll guest star in ''Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. At the end, she will give Jeffrey a kiss, and will develop a crush on Jeffrey after he saves her. *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Aqua is one of the characters that will teach Xion how to wield her Keyblade. Aqua also gives Xion a purple Wayfinder for her birthday. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away, ''Jeffey tries to ask her out on a date, and at the same time, Aqua hopes for a sign that Jeffrey loves her back. At the end, when he asks her, she happily says yes. She even gives Jeffrey a red Wayfinder as a way to express her love for him. * In ''The Greatest Love Stories Ever Told, she and Jeffrey become boyfriend and girlfriend. From than on, Aqua will become a frequent guest star in the Adventures. *Jeffrey will eventually propose to her in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle, ''and Aqua will tearfully say "yes." *Aqua and Jeffrey make plans for their wedding in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. ''Xion also starts calling Aqua "mommy" at this point in the series. *Aqua will finally marry Jeffrey in ''Key of Flaming Union, ''and become Mrs. Dragonheart and Xion's official mother. From than on, Aqua becomes an official member of Jeffrey and Jaden's team. * After sharing their first kiss as a married couple, Aqua (unknowingly) gains the power to turn into a Skytsengel dragon from Jeffrey. *Aqua gets her armor and Stormfall Keyblade back in ''Armored and Dangerous. But she'll later pass on her Stormfall Keyblade to Xion in Justice League episode "The Terror Beyond." *Aqua develops a very close relationship with Jaden that's smiliar to Ventus (because of how much Jaden is similar to him), acting much like his older sister and becoming very protective of him. *Over the coarse of the series, Aqua becomes afraid of the darkness and the idea of loosing anyone in her new family. *Aqua will eventually get become a Duelist. *In role-playing stories made by tigerman531 and i39darkblade, Aqua is like a big sister to Vanitas who is reincarnated as a little boy and is reformed. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Mentors Category:Jeffrey & Aqua Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Xion's family Category:Wives Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Mothers Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Keyblade Masters Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Teen Titans Category:Arik's Allies Category:Singers Category:Voices of Reason Category:Dragons Category:Chefs Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Second-in-Command Category:Girlfriends Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Aunts Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Duelists